ISSUE 109: Storm Killer
“'ISSUE #109: Storm Killer'” is the ninth episode in season one of Raising Dion. Plot Overview With the Crooked Man closing in and a final confrontation and battle seemingly inevitable, a terrified Nicole tries to protect Dion by fleeing the city. Full Plot The episode opens with a flashback of the Aurora Event. It turns out that Pat, contrary to what he previously claimed, did leave the yurt, and was hit by fragments of the meteorites. Next is a flashback from 2014. Kerry visits Pat at his apartment. She tries to break up with him since their relationship is going nowhere, and when Pat tries to keep her from leaving, she reveals to have developed pyrokinetic powers and sets his arm on fire. This prompts Pat to transform into the Crooked Man for the first time, and he kills her. The episode then switches to the present day, with a repeat of the fight between Charlotte and Pat. Nicole, who has just arrived, runs into the apartment and instructs Dion to leave. When Pat transforms back into his human form and goes into the apartment, Nicole and Dion are already gone. He tries to call Nicole, but she ignores him, so Pat goes to Kat in the hope that she knows where they might be. He tries to convince Kat that Nicole might be a danger to Dion, but Kat doesn’t trust him and lies that Nicole took Dion to their parents house in Saint Louis. When Pat is gone, Kat calls Nicole and she tells her about the Crooked Man. Kat tries to convince her to come to her house, but Nicole is adamant that she and Dion have to go into hiding and won’t tell where she’s going. That night, in his own apartment, Pat tries to contact Nicole and checks the lesions he sustained from the meteorite. When Nicole fails to respond, Pat reaches out to Dion through the Reptile Repo game, and Dion answers him that they are at the lake. Nicole is boarding up the cabin. When Dion asks to see Pat, Nicole tries her best to explain to him what happened between them. Her explanation how Pat disrespected her boundaries makes Dion realize why Esperanza is mad at him. He is determined to go back to school and make it up to her, and this causes his teleportation powers to resurface. His first attempt to teleport to Esperanza results in him ending up back inside the cabin, so he tries to focus using the yoga-techniques Nicole showed him back in ISSUE #102: Fortress of Solitude. Pat shows up at the cabin, much to Nicole’s dismay. When she tries to stop him from entering the cabin, she notices the lesions on his body, and realizes why Pat is truly interested in Dion. Pat forces his way in and goes to Dion’s room, but arrives just in time to see the boy teleport away to McKoy Park Community Center, where the science fair is held. Nicole and Pat get into another argument, during which Pat admits he absorbed other people with powers to halt the slow decay of his body. He also admits to killing Mark, but claims that it was an accident since he didn’t even know Mark would be in New Orleans. When Nicole attacks Pat with a flashlight, he transforms into the Crooked Man and wrecks the cabin, leaving Nicole for dead. Nicole survived the attack, and while she lies unconscious she remembers the day she and Mark first met, back when he was studying at Atlanta University Center where she had a job in the library. Upon regaining consciousness, she hurries to the nearest payphone and calls Suzanne Wu to warn her about Pat. Meanwhile, at the science fair, Dion meets up with Jonathan and Esperanza and apologizes to them for being jealous, and for what he did to Esperanza. Esperanza forgives him. The three enter the stage to present the Storm Killer, just as Pat arrives at the fair. He convinces Dion to come with him backstage, and there he asks Dion to heal him. Dion is reluctant considering what happened the last time, but ultimately agrees. Dion has barely begun the healing however when Nicole bursts into the room and tells Dion that Pat is the Crooked Man. Enraged, Pat takes Nicole hostage so he can force Dion to continue healing him. Dion instead sets Pat’s jacket on fire so he and Nicole can flee, along with Jonathan and Esperanza. Pat become The Crooked Man again and chases after them. Jonathan tries the storm killer, but it has no effect. While Dion, Esperanza and Jonathan seek shelter in a storage, BIONA arrives with a professional version of the storm killer to fight Pat. He easily incapacitates them however before they can use it. Dion uses some sports equipment from the storage to make an armor and goes outside to confront Pat. The two engage in a fight, while Nicole tries to find something to make a lightning rod. Jonathan gives her a metal pole with a chain, while Esperanza deduces the Crooked Man can only see powered people, meaning Nicole is invisible to him. Outside, the fight continues, and Dion is clearly struggling. Just when the Crooked Man overpowers him, Mark’s ghost tries to break free from his captor and temporarily stuns the Crooked Man. Nicole wraps the chain around a fire hydrant and drives the pole into Pat’s body. Dion fires his own energy at the makeshift lightning rod, and Pat is destroyed. Only a cloud remains that floats away while the ghosts of all the people Pat killed escape from it. Mark’s ghost manifests besides Nicole and Dion, and temporarily becomes tangible again. They share a tender family moment before Mark vanishes again. Mark warns them however that the Crooked Man might not be gone. Nicole takes Dion home and vows that, no matter what happens, she will protect him. The scene then switches to the Mills farm, where the Crooked Man has taken possession of Brayden. He has killed his aunt Joan and leaves the farm. Cast Main Cast *Alisha Wainwright as Nicole Warren *Ja'Siah Young as Dion Warren *Jazmyn Simon as Kat Neese *Sammi Haney as Esperanza Jimenez *Jason Ritter as Pat Rollins *Deirdre Lovejoy as Charlotte Tuck Recurring Cast *Ali Ahn as Suzanne Wu *Gavin Munn as Jonathan King *Michael B. Jordan as Mark Warren *Griffin Robert Faulkner as Brayden Mills *Ariana Guerra as Kerry Phillips Guest Cast *Rebecca Harris as Joan (cameo) *Al-Jaleel Knox as Brett *Ethan McDowell as Straggler Dad *Nye Reynolds as Straggler kid Trivia *This episode shows how Nicole and Mark first met. Category:Season 1 Category:Season 1 Episodes